Elyan
Sir Elyan is the son of Tom, brother of Queen Guinevere Pendragon and brother-in-law to King Arthur Pendragon whom he serves as a Knight of Camelot. Prior to his Knighthood Elyan was a blacksmith like his father before him. Biography Early Life There is no specific information about Elyan's early life other than that he left home a year before the series started and the fact that Gwen, his younger sister, was unaware of his whereabouts and did not know if he was alive or dead. Kidnapped Elyan and Gwen were reunited when King Cenred kidnapped the two siblings in an attempt to kill Arthur Pendragon. Cenred released Gwen so that she could tell Arthur he had captured her brother, therefore forcing him to walk into his trap. Elyan spent most of his captivity in the dungeon, or later with Gwen when she returned with Arthur, Merlin and the treacherous Morgana. Merlin and Arthur managed to rescue the two siblings and returned to Camelot after "saving" Morgana. He returned to live in Camelot, took over their father's blacksmith and lived with his sister (The Castle of Fyrien). Knight of the Round Table Elyan was present when Camelot was attacked by an immortal army and attacked Arthur, mistaking him for an enemy. He accompanied Merlin, Arthur and Gwaine into Camelot to find his sister. He and Gwaine witnessed Uther Pendragon being dragged towards the throne room and informed Arthur who ordered them to get Gaius, who had also escaped the assault unscathed, into the safety of the forest. Meanwhile, Arthur and Merlin witnessed Morgana being crowned Queen of Camelot. Elyan was later knighted by Arthur and helped him and his allies rescue Uther and the surviving Knights of Camelot, although he was wounded during the battle (''The Coming Of Arthur''). A year later, he was part of a group of four knights who came across Morgana in the middle of a wastleland. She, knowing they would attempt to stop her, attacked, and only Elyan and Leon survived. He saved the life of Percival, who was attempting to rescue three children when the Dorocha attacked Camelot. He, Arthur, Merlin and Arthur's other best knights then left for the Isle of the Blessed to attempt to free Camelot from the Dorocha (The Darkest Hour). Hunting for the Dragon's Egg Upon learning of the existence of a dragon's egg and the fact that Julius Borden was after it, Arthur took the Knights of Camelot with him to hunt and destroy it. While on the trip, Elyan joined the others in playing a joke on Merlin and as a result was poisoned by Julius. He was only saved by Merlin's magic (Aithusa). War Camelot of Caerleon When Camelot's army set out for the battle against the armies of the late Caerleon and his wife Queen Annis, Elyan and the other Knights of the Round Table assured Arthur that they would stand by him and fight to the death in his name. Arthur felt that he had made the wrong decision and brought the unnecessary war upon Camelot himself, and so did not deserve their loyalty (His Father's Son), therefore managing to settle the conflict without the need for his knights to fight. Merlin Kidnapped Elyan was among the Knights of Camelot who were attacked by Morgana's mercenaries. He fought his way through, but was ultimately separated from Arthur and Merlin. Later, while trying to figure out who the traitor was, Arthur briefly considered Elyan, before deciding it was impossible. While out on patrol, Elyan and the other knights caught Dragoon the Great, outside Camelot. The four attacked him briefly, but the disguised Merlin overpowered them easily, defeating each of them (A Servant of Two Masters). Lamia On the journey back to Camelot from a village suffering from a strange disease, Elyan, the other knights and Merlin came across a group of bandits who had captured a young girl. The knights attacked and saved the girl, who was nervous and particularly distrustful of Merlin. Identifying herself as Lamia, she soon began to exert a power over the knights, making them aggressive and irrational. The knights become possessive of the Lamia and obsessed with her wellbeing over their original purpose. Elyan and Percival ended up having to break up a fight between Gwaine and Leon. Later, the Lamia seduced Elyan and transferred the disease with a kiss. The knights discovered Elyan the next morning and brought him to Gwen and Merlin, who began to suspect the Lamia. Merlin tried to convince the knights to get Elyan back to Camelot for treatment, but the other knights, under the Lamia's influence, insisted on going to a deserted castle. Elyan was only cured when the Lamia was killed by Arthur and Gaius tended to all the sick villagers and knights (Lamia). Possession by a Troubled Spirit While Arthur, Merlin and the Knights of Camelot were out in the forest, the group discovered a Druid shrine, erected for the sake of a troubled soul unable to find peace due to its unjust death. Merlin, made uneasy by a strange presence, warned the others not to touch anything, but Elyan, thirsty since Gwaine had drunk all his water, drank from a small well. However, in doing so, he disturbed and freed the tormented spirt. The spirit was that of a young Druid boy, dripping wet and deathly pale, who began to appear to Elyan, unseen by others. Initially he did not speak, first appearing to Elyan while he was in his bedroom, then began to exert his influence on him during the knights' training session, causing him to fly into a rage. Having been told by Gwaine that salt at the foot of the bed would ward off evil spirits, Elyan desperately put a ring of salt under his, which would later confirm to Merlin that Elyan had been possessed. The spirit, appearing a third time, then spoke to Elyan and told him that he wanted peace, but in order to get it Elyan had to kill the King to balance the injustice done to him while alive. Now under the spirit's power, Elyan agreed and went to Arthur's rooms at night, attacking him. Although he caught Arthur unawares, Arthur's superior skill saved him and the guards came in, causing Elyan to flee. Whilst trying to escape the castle, Elyan was apprehended by the other Knights of the Round Table and thrown in the dungeons. The spirit reappeared to tell him that he had failed him, which drove Elyan to torment. It was suspected that he was motivated by revenge for Arthur banishing his sister, and Agravaine told Arthur he had to put him to death to show attempts on the King's life would be severely punished. Merlin, knowing that Elyan was not acting of his own accord, defended Elyan's case, leaving Arthur conflicted. Planning to exorcise the spirit, Merlin freed Elyan from the dungeon and tried to give him a sedative to allow him to try and remove the spirit, but the spirit warned Elyan and so he knocked Merlin out. Making his second attempt on Arthur's life, Elyan, armed with a crossbow, killed or knocked out three knights. He fired at Arthur, but Arthur had realised the danger in the nick of time and dodged the shot. Now completely under the spirit's power and speaking with the Druid boy's voice instead of Elyan's, he took Arthur on in a sword fight. Arthur's skill meant he once again defeated Elyan. However, Arthur, having heard the child's voice instead of Elyan's, began to realise that Merlin had been correct and that Elyan was in fact possessed. He then let Elyan run. Gaius informed Arthur that in order to appease the restless spirit, the perpetrator of the injustice done to it in life would have to atone for his crime. Believing Uther to have been responsible, Gaius told Arthur he had no choice but to put Elyan to death since it was impossible for Uther to redeem himself. Arthur said nothing, but at night, he slipped out of the castle, only to be tailed by Merlin. Arthur caught his servant, but allowed him to accompany him. Arthur travelled to the site of the shrine and summoned the spirit. He knelt before it and cast aside his sword, then revealed that it had not been Uther who led the raid on the Druid camp, but he himself. Arthur, filled with remorse, explained how he had led it in youth and inexperience and was still haunted by the memory. Promising that the Druids would be treated with the respect they deserved in future, Arthur finally gave the child's spirit peace, and so the spirit forgave him. He released Elyan, who, disoriented and confused, then fainted. He was told that he would make a full recovery (A Herald of the New Age). Conquest of Camelot When Morgana and Helios launched a surprise attack on Camelot, Elyan discovered Agravaine leading the invaders. Finding that Agravaine had betrayed them, Elyan vowed to kill him, as did Agravaine to Elyan. However, Morgana knocked Elyan unconcious with magic, telling Agravaine that they didn't have time to play soldiers. Elyan later joined with Percival to help Merlin hide Arthur but Morgana caught up with them. After Percival dissapeared, Elyan stayed behind to buy Merlin and Arthur time to escape and was captured by Morgana. She interrogated Elyan to find out where Arthur was hiding, but Elyan refused to tell her anything. Morgana therefore used a Nathair serpent to, as Gaius commented, torture him to the limit of human endurance. When Elyan joined Gwaine and Gaius in the dungeons, he was catatonic. However he started to recover, after a few days, although he was still weak, he was soon able to walk and talk again, when the guards came for Gwaine, for him to fight again, he tried to help his friend, but was still to weak, after Gwaine won, he tried to encourage Gaius to eat, however Gaius beliveing he would die, told him not to waste his food, but Elyan still left him with it. When he was rescued by Percival and Leon, he was overjoyed, and happily joked that he had been in a cell with Gwaine for a week, he later cheered as Gwen and Arthur married. (The Sword in the Stone). Personality Elyan was adventurous, leaving Camelot a year before Merlin arrived and travelling widely. However this meant that he was out of contact with his sister, Gwen who didn't know if he was alive or dead. Elyan was affectionate and demonstrated his love for his sister, hugging her when they were reunited and later agreeing to live with her in Camelot. He was also cunning enough to be able to hide from Morgana's and Morgause's attack on Camelot, and was the only known person apart from Gaius to escape the attack unscathed (The Coming of Arthur).﻿ Elyan was brave and an adept fighter, leading to him gaining a position as a Knight of Camelot and one of Arthur's most trusted comrades. He was shown to be very loyal, with others attesting to the fact that Elyan would never harm Arthur of his own volition, no matter what he had done to him (A Herald of the New Age). '' Abilities Elyan was a skilled swordsman, as shown by the fact that he easily defeated two of Cenred's knights, he held his own against the immortal army despite being wounded and went on to become an elite Knight of Camelot. His skill with a sword was inferior to Arthur's, though, as he was twice defeated by him while attempting to kill him under the possession of a tormented spirit. He also had some skill as a blacksmith, as when he returned to Camelot after being captured by Cenred he reopened and started working at his father's smithy. Appearances '''Series 3' *The Castle of Fyrien (First appearance) *The Coming of Arthur: Part One *The Coming of Arthur: Part Two Series 4 *The Darkest Hour: Part One *The Darkest Hour: Part Two *The Wicked Day (cameo) *Aithusa *His Father's Son *A Servant of Two Masters *Lamia *Lancelot Du Lac *A Herald of the New Age *The Hunter's Heart (cameo) *The Sword in the Stone: Part One *The Sword in the Stone: Part Two Series 5 *TBA the Legends In Arthurian Legend, Elyan is known as Sir Elyan the White or Helyan le Blanc as the son of Sir Bors and is a Knight of the Round Table. His mother is King Brandegoris' daughter Claire, who tricked Bors into sleeping with her using a magic ring; this is sometimes said to be the only time Bors broke his vow of chastity. When he is older Elyan is accepted as a member to the Round Table, where he becomes known as an excellent knight. Like his father and the rest of his family, Elyan helps his cousin Lancelot rescue Guinevere after their affair is exposed, and joins him in exile. Elyan's mother Claire is the half-sister of Sir Sagramore; their mother is the daughter of the Eastern Roman Emperor. According to the Lancelot-Grail Cycle, Elyan eventually became Emperor of Constantinople himself. Category:Characters Category:Arthurian legend Category:Residents of Camelot Category:People who know of Arthur and Gwen's relationship Category:Knights Category:Male Characters Category:Knights of the Round Table Category:Recurring Cast Category:Knights of Camelot Category:Series 4 enemies